This invention relates to an electric fan, more particularly to one which has a speed selection device near the motor.
Because electric fans are smaller, more lightweight, less expensive, and easier to move in comparison to air conditioners, they enjoy a great popularity and are common in most households. Common electric fan typically includes a generally L-shaped support 1, and a motor 2 with a motor shaft for rotating a set of fan blades 3. Four speed selection push-buttons 4 are usually installed on the base of the support 1. The motor 2 is accommodated in housing 5. A push-pull actuator 2a is mounted movably on the housing 5. When the actuator 2a is depressed, the housing 5 can rotate relative to the support 1. When the actuator 2a is pulled upward, the housing 5 is fixed on the support 1. A plurality of electrical wires (not shown) interconnect the motor 2 and the push-buttons 4 and extend through the neck 1a of the support 1.
The conventional fan suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) When the motor 2 is placed into the housing 5 and the electric wires are fastened to the push-buttons 4, said electric wires must be arranged in a predetermined order. The repeated arrangement of these electric wires is time-consuming.
(2) Because the motor 2 is remote from the pushbuttons 4, the electric wires are too long. These long electric wires largely increase the manufacturing costs of the fan in mass production.
(3) Because the push-buttons 4 are remote from the push-pull actuator 2a, it is also inconvenient to activate the push-buttons 4 and the push-pull actuator 2a simultaneously.